Chad And Taylor Relationship Survival
by wildcats2016
Summary: Chad and Taylor were together for a month and Chad asked her to move in with him. Taylor moves in with Chad. After a couple months Chad starts acting weird and he cheats on Taylor. Will Chad and Taylor get back together? This story is going to be a six shot only sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chad and Taylor had been dating for a year now. Chad decide to asked Taylor to move in with him. So that night Chad and Taylor went on there date and he asked Taylor to move in with him. Taylor told Chad she would love to live with him. So the next day Taylor moved in with Chad. Things were going well for Chad and Taylor. They still went on dates even though they were living together.**

**It has been two months since Taylor has been living with Chad. Chad and Taylor were closer then ever. But Taylor was wanting Chad to propose to her soon. Chad and Taylor went on some romantic dates. Taylor and Chad were still having lots of sex too. But one day Taylor noticed that something was off with her boyfriend Chad and was wondering why he was acting weird that day.**

**Chad was acting weird around Taylor alot lately. Taylor knew something was off with him. Two more months went by and Chad was still acting weird around Taylor. Taylor could not shake the feeling that Chad was cheating on her with other girls. Taylor notice that Chad was never home at night any more. Taylor called Sharpay and asked her to help her find out what Chad is doing. Sharpay told Taylor she would help her spy on Chad. So that night Taylor and Sharpay followed Chad to a bar. Taylor and Sharpay walked into the bar and looked around to find Chad. They found Chad with a girl in the corner of the bar making out big time. Taylor could not believe Chad cheated on her like this.**

**Taylor ran out of the bar crying her eyes out and Sharpay followed behind her. Taylor asked Sharpay to take her back to her and Chads place so she can pack her stuff and move out. So they went back to Chad's house and Taylor asked Sharpay to help her pack her stuff. Sharpay told Taylor she would help her pack her stuff. Sharpay made a called to Troy and Gabriella Bolton to see if she could bring Taylor over to their house. Gabriella Bolton answered her phone and asked Sharpay what she wanted . Sharpay told Gabriella that Taylor is in really bad shape right now and that Chad cheated on Taylor. Gabriella Bolton told Sharpay to bring Taylor to her and Troy's house right a way. Sharpay got off the phone with Gabriella Bolton and finished helping Taylor get the rest of stuff packed.**

**Taylor drove her car over to Troy and Gabriella Bolton's house with Sharpay following behind her. When Taylor got out of her car and grab her bag of clothes, she started crying again. Sharpay walked Tayor up to the door and knocked on it for Taylor. Troy Bolton came to the door and open it to see a heartbroken Taylor. Troy asked Sharpay to help him get Taylor inside the house. Sharpay help Troy take Taylor to the living room and sat her on the couch. Sharpay asked Troy if he and his wife can take it from here and Troy said yes they can . So Sharpay went home to her husband Zeke and told him what Chad did to Taylor.**

**Gabriella saw Taylor crying on the couch. Troy brought Taylor some tea to drink. Troy and Gabriella Bolton asked Taylor how she was doing and what had happen. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella everything from how she had a feeling Chad was cheating on her and how Chad distanced himself from her. Troy and Gabriella Bolton said to Taylor they could not believe Chad did this to her.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton told Taylor that she can stay in their guess room for awhile till she gets a place of her own. Taylor thanked Troy and Gabriella Bolton for letting her stay with them. So Taylor took her bag of clothes to the guest room and got ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella Bolton decide to have a little talk with Chad the next day. Troy went to check on their son Alexander Troy bolton. Gabriella went to check on Taylor to see if she was okey. Taylor had lay down on the bed and was crying her eyes out still. Gabriella covered Taylor up and told her to get some rest. Troy came to see how Taylor was too. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that she is pregnant with Chad's baby. Troy and Gabriella said congrats to her and that she will be a good mother to her baby.**

**Chad went home after being at the bar for awhile. When Chad got home he found Taylor gone. Chad went to his room and saw Taylor stuff gone too. Chad could not believe Taylor left him with out him explaining. Chad broke down crying his eyes out the rest of the night. The next day Chad did not leave his bedroom or his bed. Chad just cried all day and night. Chad had quit eating too and just stay in his room. Chad was letting himself go and he kept crying his eyes out.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day Chad tried calling Taylor but she would not answer her phone and he did not know where she was at either. Chad was really missing Taylor and just wanted her back in his arms again. Chad wish he could explain himself to her too. Chad was not as hungry like he usually is.**

**Chad went to his basketball practice and did terrible. Chad totally lost intrest in basketball. So Chad went home and took a shower before getting ready for bed. Chad ate a real tiny amount of food and then he went to bed to cry himself to sleep. Chad was miserable with out Taylor in his life.**

**The next day Chad decided to quit basketball for good and did not want to play ever again. Chad put his basketball that he always carried in the deep part of his closet because he never want to see another basketball again. So Chad went to his basketball practice and told the coach he quits and then he left to go back home. Once Chad got home and was in his house, he locked himself in and was never going to go out of the house again. Chad went to his room and lay down on his bed to cry his eyes some more. Chad kept looking at the picture of him and Taylor and continued crying his eyes out for the rest of the day and night.**

**Two weeks went by and Chad was now depressed and was no longer eating. All Chad did was drink water only and just stayed in his bed when he did not have to go to the bathroom. Chad had totally stop going out and all he did was stay in his bedroom to mope. Chad's mom came to check on him once but Chad kept telling his mom to leave him alone and she did as Chad had asked her.**

**After another week went by, Chad was more depressed. All Chad did was stay in his bedroom and cry every day and night. Chad had not been eating for days and he was losing alot of weight. Chad only lived on water and nothing else. If anyone were to look in Chads eyes they would see emptiness and coldness too them. Chad was just lost and was sad all the time.**

**Mean while Troy and Gabriella Bolton with their son Alexander were helping Taylor find a place of her own. Troy notice that the house across from theirs was for sale and so Taylor bought the house and moved into it right a way. Troy and Gabriella love having Taylor as their neighbor. Troy and Gabriella still wanted to have a talk with Chad.**

**What Troy and Gabriella with their friends did not know was that Chad was really depressed and sad. Also they did not know that Chad never goes out of the house any more and that Chad totally quit basketball. They did not know that Chad was depress, sad and not eating at all. The friends did not know that Chad was not the same person that is their friend.**

**Chad felt like their was nothing to live for any more after Taylor left him. Chad just would lay in his bed and cry his eyes out. Chad was still drinking water only and he continued losing wieght. Chad was just losing himself more everyday and did not care about if he lived or not.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chad was crying his eyes out the whole week because he was really missing Taylor alot . Chad had stop eating and onlt drank water. Chad was laying in his bed crying his eyes out. Chad love Taylor with his whole heart and soul. Chad felt alone without Taylor being there with him.**

**Chad went and layed on his bed and started crying his eyes out again. Chad then decide to end his life that next day. So Chad wrote a letter to Taylor and a letter to Troy and Gabriella Bolton saying his goodbyes to them. Then after he finish his letters to them , he went to the bathroom and took a bottle of pills out of the cabinet and then he set them on his nightstand. Chad went to the kitchen and got another bottle of water to wash the pills down with and he also grabbed a sharp knife to cut his wrists with.**

**Chad went back to his bedroom and open the bottle of pills and took a handful to swallow. Chad took a good drink of water to wash them down and he took one more handful of pills and wash them down with the rest of the water in the bottle. Chad so depressed that he did not want to live and that he thought he had nothing to live for. So Chad took the sharp knife and slit his wrist. Not long after Chad did this he clapsed on the floor and was no longer responding. Chad was slowly dying.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and notice it was too quiet. So Troy and Gabriella used the key he always keeps hid just in case he loses his keys or locks himself out. After Troy and Gabriella unlocked the door, they put the key back in it's hiding place. Gabriella went to Chad's room and open the door to find him laying on the floor and not moving. Gabriella screamed Troy's name and he came right away to Chad's room to see Chad laying on the floor too with his wrist slit.**

**Gabriella called 911 to tell them they needed a ambulance at Chad's house and she gave them the address too. Gabriella told Troy that the ambulnce was on it's way. The emts' s came in and took Chad away in the ambulance to the hospital. Mean while Chad arrived at the hospital and was rush into emergency room. They had to put four stitches on both wrists. They also pump the pills he had took out of his empty stomache. Chad flat line a few times before they got him stabled.**

**Troy and Gabriella got to the hospital and asked the doctor how Chad was doing and the doctor told them that Chad has lost alot of weight, that he has four stitches on both wrist and that they pump a bunch of pills out of his stomache too. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that Chad had flatline a few times before they got him stabled. The doctor also told them that Chad might not come out of his coma at all. Doctor told Troy and Gabriella that Chad might only live for 4 to 8 days the least. The doctor told them that he has done all he can and now it is up to Chad if he lives or dies.**

**Troy and Gabriella went into the room that Chad was in to see him. Troy and Gabriella could not believe how pale he was and that he had lost so much weight too. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that he would try to end his own life this way. After Troy and Gabriella got done visiting Chad at the hospital,they went back home for the night.**

**Troy and Gabriella saw Taylor sleeping on the couch and so they covered her with a blanket. Troy and Gabriella checked on their son before going to their bedroom. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom, they both started crying their eyes out. Troy and Gabriella knew they had to tell Taylor about Chad in the hospital and stuff. Troy and Gabriella did make love twice before getting some sleep in each others arms.**

**So the next morning Troy and Gabriella got up and got dressed for the day. They went to check on their son Alexander to see if he was awake. Troy pick up their son Alexander out of his crib and change his diaper before they brought him down stairs with them. Gabriella went to warm a bottle for Alexander. Troy and his son Alexander went into the living room and saw Taylor sitting up on the couch. Gabriella came in the living room with the baby bottle for Alexander and hand it to her husband Troy so he could feed their son. Taylor could tell that Troy and Gabriella had been crying.**

**Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella why they are sad. So Troy and Gabriella told Taylor about Chad in the hospital fighting for his life and stuff. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella to take her to the hospital so she can see Chad. Troy and Gabriella with their son Alexander took Taylor to the hospital ,so she can see Chad.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chad was still in the hospital and in a coma yet. The doctor still had Chad in the ICU room to keep an eye on his vital signs which had not improve yet. The doctor's were trying to get Chad's weight back up to where it should be at but it was going to take a while because he had lost so much weight. Chad still was not out of the woods. Chad was getting worse instead of getting better. Chad was still between life and death and the only person that could save him was Taylor. Chad was not trying to fight to live. Chad thought he had nothing to live for.**

**Troy and Gabriella brought Taylor to the hospital so she could see Chad. The doctor let Taylor go into the ICU room to see Chad. When Taylor saw Chad, she could not believe how skinny he was and that he looked so pale. Taylor could not believe that Chad would slit his wrists like that. Taylor started crying after she took his hand carefully. Taylor told Chad not to leave her and their baby. Taylor told Chad i am pregnant with your child and that the baby is going to need it's father. Taylor also told Chad that she still loves him even though they are not together anymore.**

**All of sudden Chad flat lined and the doctor rushed in to get his heart going again. Taylor was back in the waiting room with Troy and Gabriella. Taylor started crying her eyes out and she could not believe Chad was dying. The doctor got Chad stabled again but the doctor knew Chad was dying and only had a few days left to live.**

**Chad's cousin who almost looks like him showed up to tell Taylor that Chad did not cheat on her and that Chad loves her. Taylor asked Chad's cousin how he knows that Chad did not cheat on her. Chad's cousin told her that night she came into the bar with her friend, that it was him and his girlfriend she had saw. Chad's cousin told Taylor that Chad had left the bar to go home and be with her.**

**Taylor felt bad that she thought Chad had cheated on her. Taylor told Troy and Gabriella what Chad's cousin told her. Troy and Gabriella went to talk to Chad's cousin to asked him if what he told Taylor was true. Taylor went back to the ICU to Chad to tell that she was sorry for thinking that he cheat on her and that she loves him with all her heart and soul. Taylor told Chad to come back to her and their unborn child.**

**Taylor stayed by the bed that Chad was laying in and held his hand. Every day and night Taylor would say to Chad please come back to me and our baby. Taylor was crying her eyes out every day and night too. Taylor just wanted Chad to wake up and come back to her and their unborn child.**

**The next day the doctor came in to check Chad out and also to see how he was doing. The doctor told Taylor that Chad is improving slowly and that Chad will be move back into a recovery room now that he is staying stable. Taylor asked the doctor if Chad can hear her when she talks to him and the doctor said that Chad can hear you. The doctor left Taylor alone with Chad again so she could continue talking to him.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chad was still in the hospital and in a coma yet. Chad was now in a recovery room and Taylor stayed by his bedside holding his hand. Taylor wished Chad would wake up and that she could look in his dark brown eyes again. The nurse brought Taylor some breakfast for her to eat. So Taylor ate the breakfast because of her being pregnant. Taylor went back over to Chad and took his hand again.**

**Taylor talk to Chad and said to him please come back to me and our unborn child. Taylor was holding Chad's hand and crying her eyes out. Taylor misses Chads arms around her too. Taylor layed her head on Chad's chest and listen to his heart beating. Taylor gave Chad a kiss on the lips before leaving Chad for a little bit. Taylor did come to the room Chad was in and sat back in the chair that was by the bed Chad was laying in. Taylor took Chad's hand again to hold it.**

**Chad had a outer body experence and when he saw himself laying in a hospital bed with his wrist wrap. Chad then saw Taylor holding his hand and crying her eyes out. Chad listen to what Taylor was saying to him. Taylor said to Chad please come back to me and our unborn child. Taylor said to Chad i need you and so does our unborn child too. When Chad heard what Taylor said he realize that he did have something to live for after all and so he went back into his body.**

**Tayor kissed Chad on the lips again but this time Chad had respond to the kiss. Taylor pulled a way and said Chad are you a wake. Chad opened his eyes and look straight into Taylors eyes. Taylor started crying happy tears because Chad was a wake. The nurse came in and saw that Chad was awake from his coma and so she went to get the doctor to tell him that Chad is awake. Taylor was still holding Chad's hand and talking to him too.**

**The doctor checked Chad over and told him he would be staying in the hospital for a few more days before he can go home. The doctor left the room and Taylor went back over to Chad and gave him another kiss on the lips. Chad told Taylor that he loves her and that he is sorry for the way he had been acting. Taylor told Chad that she forgives him. Taylor told Chad that she is happy that he is awake and also that he will be there for their unborn child. Chad asked Taylor how far a long she was and she told Chad that she is a month and half pregnant. Chad put his hand on Taylor's stomache.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 6**

**2 Years Later**

**Chad and Taylor are married now with two kids and one on the way.**

**Chad was coaching basketball at East High.**

**Taylor was the science and math teacher at East High**

**Chad and Taylor have been doing really well and they still fight once in a while about stupid stuff but they still love each other and their kids too.**

**Chad and Taylor still hang out with Troy and Gabriella Bolton.**

**Troy and Gabriella have 3 kids and one on the way now.**

**Chad and Taylor are happy for their best friends.**

**Chad and Taylor's kids are friends with Troy and Gabriella Bolton's kids.**

**They do see their other friends when they are not busy.**

**The End**

**A/N Sorry for the epilogue being so short but i could not think of any thing else to write.**


End file.
